A Helping Hand
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: Jazz can see Prowl's 'interested' in someone but won't do anything about it so he decides to give his friend a little help.


**Title: **A Helping Hand

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary: **Jazz can see Prowl's 'interested' in someone but won't do anything about it so he decides to give his friend a little help.

**Author's Note: **this story really has no plot, it was an idea that came to me while in a café and had to be written. Hope you guys enjoy the slight randomness. (Oh, and forgive the sudden scene changes)

"Here's that report you wanted, Prowl."

"Just leave it on the desk." The Datsun replied not looking away from his datapad. Upon not hearing any movement the tactician looked up "was there anything else?" he asked curious as to why the femme hadn't moved. He recognised the Vauxhall Insignia as one of the new arrivals that had to the base a few weeks ago. She was on Jazz's team and the saboteur seemed quite fond of her.

"N-no. Nothing." The femme stuttered moving to leave the pad on his desk.

Prowl grabbed her hand as she turned to leave and felt her freeze at his touch. "How are you coping adjusting to the base?" he asked.

"F-fine, thank you."

"And the other mechs are treating you okay?" he received a nod. Due to her odd colouring of green and dark purple highlights he was concerned that some that may believe she was either a con or allied with them.

"I-if you excuse me, I-I need to go. J-Jazz is expecting m-me." She stuttered nervously. The Datsun let go and she made a dash for the door.

_**Jazz**_ Prowl commed the Porsche.

_**Something wrong, Prowl?**_ Jazz asked.

_**That new femme of yours…**_ the tactician began.

_**Not ya too.**_ Jazz said exasperated.

_**Excuse me?**_ Prowl asked confused by the saboteur's reaction.

_**Look, just because I look out for her welfare doesn' mean I'm datin' her or have any interest in her that way.**_ The Porsche told him a little annoyed.

_**That was not my intention. Forgive me if it sounded so.**_

_**Oh. Then what can I do for ya?**_ Jazz asked suddenly happy.

_**As I was saying, that new femme of yours.**_ The Datsun began again.

_**Skyfall.**_

_**Yes, Skyfall. Is she okay?**_

_**As far as I know, why?**_ The Porsche asked now curious.

_**She seemed…nervous when she dropped off a datapad.**_ Prowl heard the mech chuckle and knew what he thinking _**she did not just drop the pad off and leave like others would. She stayed in the same place until I acknowledged her. When she did finally give me the pad I asked if she was okay…**_

_**And that's when she got nervous, right?**_ Jazz guessed.

_**Exactly.**_

_**Ya didn't happen to touch her did ya?**_ He asked humorously.

_**Yes, I grabbed her hand as she turned to leave but I do not see how that…**_ Prowl stopped as he heard the saboteur chuckle again. **Jazz?**

_**Sorry Prowl, I can't tell ya.**_

The tactician was quite sure that if they were talking face to face the music loving mech would be grinning. _**Then you know what's wrong with her? Is someone being hurtful and she doesn't want a high ranking officer like me to know?**_

_**Slag no!**_ Jazz suddenly snapped _**if someone had been I'd know and sort 'em out.**_

_**Then why can you not tell me? Does it concern me?**_

_**Kinda **_the humour was back in Jazz's voice. _**Not that ya would notice.**_

_**Jazz, stop this nonsense at once and tell me. If this concerns me then I have a right to know.**_ Prowl berated the mech.

_**Not happenin' Prowl.**_ Jazz said happily and ended the communication.

This left the tactician both annoyed and confused. Skyfall's uneasiness concerned him, he was used to everyone being uncomfortable around him but the femme's anxiousness was different somehow and he couldn't explain why.

* * *

"Come in." Skyfall called out.

"I just had a very amusin' chat with Prowl about ya." Jazz said walking in.

Skyfall groaned and facepalmed looking down at the floor. "I know. I acted like an idiot." She said. "Hope he doesn't think…"

"I wouldn' worry about it. He was more worried that someone wasn' treatin' ya right." Jazz said taking a seat next to her on the berth.

"Great, now he thinks I won't tell when there are any problems." She sighed.

Jazz placed a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. "Prowl's a little dense when it comes to these matters." He joked smiling as she chuckled.

"Good thing too or that would have been really embarrassing."

Skyfall looked back down at the floor as silence descended upon the room. Jazz studied her for a few moments before saying, "ya know what, I'm gonna help ya."

"Huh?!" the Vauxhall said bolting up in surprise.

"Ya wanna get Prowl then ya gonna have ta do some drastic things."

"You can't tell him, Jazz…and I'm not doing that either." She added as an afterthought.

"That ain't drastic, that's hittin' him over the head and sayin' he's an idiot."

"There's a difference?" Skyfall asked humorously making Jazz chuckle.

"This is the first time Prowl has shown this much concern over anyone. He just needs help seein' it."

"I'm afraid to ask but…what are you planning?"

The saboteur grinned, "Ya'll see."

* * *

(two weeks later)

"Skyfall." The femme jumped startled by the voice and turned to it. "I would like a word with you."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"While I appreciate the energon you have been leaving for me in my office the notes you attach to them must stop." Prowl told her almost commanding.

"Energon? Notes?" she said both surprised and confused.

"Do not pretend that you do not know, these notes are signed by you. Though I realise that you cannot do this on your own and have had help from Jazz." Upon seeing the stunned looked on her face Prowl handed her the latest note he'd received. It read:

'Please enjoy this energon and think of me while doing it, as I do you.  
Skyfall.'

The femme's mouth fell open in shock. "B-but Pr-Prowl, I…." she stuttered

"This kind of behaviour will stop, do you understand me?"

The green femme was now annoyed, "I understand that you're not listening to me." She fumed. "I have not written you notes, left you energon or been anywhere near your office in the last two weeks." Seeing he was about to protest she continued "I don't care about if it has a picture of me with my next to it, it's _not_ me! Now I suggest you find your admirer and tell them. At least they'll have a better chance than I ever did." She said quietly and stormed off.

"Prowl, you really are dense you know that." A voice said walking up behind the Datsun. "Anyone can see that femme is in love with you."

"That is not funny, Sideswipe. Do not mess with others feelings like that."

"Surely you can see what's going on." The Lamborghini told him. "Skyfall's in love with you but is too scared to say anything. Jazz found out and has decided to help her."

"That is ridiculous. I do not want hear another word of this." The tactician said walking off.

Sideswipe sighed and shook his head. As he headed for the rec room he decided to comm the saboteur.

_**Hey Jazz, whatever you were trying to achieve between Prowl and Skyfall backfired.**_

_**I dunno whatcha on abou', Sides.**_ Jazz replied though there was some humour in his voice indicating he was lying.

_**Well that thing you don't know about didn't work. Prowl told Skyfall to stop sending him…things and wouldn't believe it wasn't her because apparently they were signed by her.**_ The Lamborghini stopped allowing his words to sink in before beginning again. _**She got annoyed, snapped at him saying it wasn't her and that he should find out who was sending them. As I said, it backfired.**_ He walked into rec room grabbing a cube of energon. "That ain't backfirin', that's a plan in motion." A voice said behind him startling the mech. He turned and saw the Porsche.

"I don't get it."

"Sideswipe, Sideswipe, Sideswipe." Jazz said while shaking his head. "Here I thought ya were suppose ta be good at these things." He teased and saw the mech gave him an annoyed look. "Prowl is a mech of routine. Now that he's stopped these energon drop-offs he'll miss 'em and start seeking em out."

"Jazz, she told him to find out who was sending them. He knows you were involved, I mean who else would be brave enough to break into his office when he's not there." The red mech explained. "He won't be her for her, he'll be looking for _you_."

"Exactly, and when he does we'll be ready."

Sideswipe held his head this just wasn't making sense to him. "Well," he finally said "knowing you Jazz I know you've got all this figured out."

"Almost."

"Almost?" the Lamborghini asked in surprise.

"there's just one little thing I haven' worked out yet." He said.

"What?"

"How Skyfall will react." He stated.

"Hmmm yeah, femme's can be tricky."

* * *

(a few weeks later)

Prowl didn't know what was wrong with the base. Everywhere he went mechs were talking about Skyfall and how 'hot' they thought she was, even Prime had been talking about her. What was with the sudden fascination with the Vauxhall? He went to pick up his energon cube only to find nothing there, he looked at the empty spot confused. He was sure there was usually a cube there at this time. That was when he remembered, no cube and no note he had to get his own energon from now on. He sighed, he knew it had been Jazz that had been leaving the cubes as he was the only one daring enough to enter his office when he wasn't there. He was beginning to miss it and the notes as well, though he wouldn't admit that anyone, they made him feel appreciated and dare he say…loved.  
Maybe he could ask the saboteur if he wouldn't mind continuing it. The energon that is, receiving notes like that from a good friend was disturbing he felt. He got up and went in search of the Porsche, knowing the rec room was his favourite place to be he started there and was surprised to see no sign of him.

"Have any of you seen Jazz?" he asked the room.

"He left a few minutes ago." Someone replied.

"I see." As he turned to leave he heard a whisper of "it's working." He headed out and decided to comm the mech absently wondering what the Porsche was up to and why it included him.

_**Jazz, where are you?**_

_**Can't talk now, Prowl. Little busy.**_ Jazz replied.

The tactician huffed, he might as well return to his office he didn't have time to hunt down the saboteur he had a lot of work to do. He had almost made it when Prime contacted him.

_**Prowl, please meet me in the command centre.**_

_**On my way, Sir.**_ He replied.

* * *

"Prime says Prowl's on his way." Jazz whispered to the red Lamborghini.

"I hope she doesn't get mad with us." Sideswipe whisper back.

They looked over at Skyfall who was currently talking to Mirage with her back to them.

_**Prowl's on his way, Mirage. Ya ready for this?**_

_**As ready as I'll ever be considering we don't know what will happen.**_ The white and blue mech replied.

_**Ya remember the signal?**_

"Jazz!" Sideswipe sharply whispered from beside him. The saboteur looked over and the Lamborghini gave a small gesture with his head towards the door. Prowl had arrived.

_Showtime_ Jazz thought humorously as the doorwing mech headed over to them.

"Have either of you seen Prime?" Prowl asked.

"I haven't seen, have you Jazz?" sideswipe said.

"Can't say that I have." He replied moving ever so slightly so that the Datsun could clearly see Skyfall and Mirage behind him.

"Strange, he asked me to meet him here."

"That is strange." Sideswipe said.

Jazz made sure the Datsun was looking at the pair behind him. "Ain't like Prime ta ask someone ta meet somewhere and not show up." He commented scratching the back of his head.

As Prowl watched he saw Mirage grab Skyfall and pull her into a kiss. He stood there stunned at what he saw unable to pull his optics away.

"Everything okay, Prowl?" Jazz asked trying hard not to break out in a grin.

The tactician didn't respond his optics still glued to the scene unravelling before him, he wasn't even aware when Jazz moved out of the way so he could get a better look as he watched her slap the mech across the face. Sideswipe had now gone over to them and an argument had broken out about who the femme should go out with. He finally took his optics away when he felt a hand his shoulder.

"Ya okay?"

"I…I…need to leave." The Datsun stuttered dashing out.

Jazz wanted to laugh but had to retain his composure while Skyfall was still in the room.

_**Ya two can stop now. He' gone.**_ He commed the two mechs.

Sideswipe suddenly burst out laughing. "You should have seen his face. It was so funny."

"Funny, hm. Next time I'll let you get slapped." Mirage commented rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Huh? Sideswipe, what are you talking about? Who's face?" Skyfall asked confused.

"Prowl's." the Lamborghini answered through his laughter. Jazz couldn't hold it in any longer, he laughed along with the red mech.

"Are you guys saying that you got Mirage to kiss me just to see his reaction? That's cruel!" she exclaimed storming out.

Jazz smiled, this was all working out perfectly.

* * *

One week, it had been one slagging week since the 'incident' in the command centre and yet Prowl couldn't get the image of Mirage kissing Skyfall out of his head. Why? Why was this bothering him so? He had avoided any and all contact with the femme since then, even not looking at her when she dropped off reports. He could hear sadness in her voice when she spoke to him. He'd also found that he wasn't able to concentrate on his work his optics nearly always drifting over to the spot where those notes were. He's found himself staring at them a couple of times and wondering if she really did think of him that way.  
'_Skyfall's in love with you.'_ Sideswipe's words echoed in his head once again, just as it had been doing the last week. Could that be it? No, that wasn't possible was it? His door opened and in walked a very annoyed saboteur.

"Prowl, I know ya can be dense when it comes to these matters but this is just stupid." He said standing before him arms folded across his chest. "Primus knows why that femme has but she's fallen for ya and even after seeing her with another mech ya still deny anything."

"Are you jealous, Jazz?" Prowl suddenly asked.

"What?" the Porsche asked being caught off guard. He wasn't expecting the tactician to ask that.

"All her…attention has been focused on me, must make you feel left out."

"Are ya even listenin' ta yaself?" Jazz asked partly confused. "I told ya I don't like her in that way."

"Then why have you gone to all this trouble to get the two of us together?" Prowl asked.

"Even now ya denying it."

"I fail to see what it is that I am suppose to be denying." Prowl said.

"Exactly. Prowl, how many Autobots have ya enquired about their general happiness? None. So why are ya suddenly concerned about Skyfall?" the saboteur said placing his hands in the desk.

"I am merely making sure no-one treats her wrong, her colouring…"

"Her colours have nothin' to do with it. She could be Skywarp's colours and ya would still fall for her. Stop makin' excuses and face the truth, mech. Ya love her." Jazz interrupted.

"Jazz, I…"

"Ya want proof? Okay, ya grabbed her hand when she came ta see ya. Ya let the energon and notes go on for two weeks before doin' anythin' about it _and_ ya were upset by another mech kissing her and ran out." The Porsche concluded.

"There's a perfectly good reason for all those things, Jazz."

"I'ma gonna hit ya if ya don' stop denyin' this." Jazz suddenly threatened standing up and walking round the desk. Prowl watched him carefully. "There's an upset femme in the rec room an all ya can do is sit here and deny everythin'. Ya even avoidin' her for primus sake!"

"I have not been avoiding her I have simply been…" SMACK! Jazz hit the Datsun across the face. Prowl looked at his friend in disbelief holding his stinging cheek. "Did you just slap me?"

"I warned ya."

"Jazz? Are you in there?" a feminine voice asked outside.

"Come on in, Skyfall." The Porsche called out happily.

The Vauxhall walked in confused. "Why did you want to see me here and why is Prowl holding his cheek?"

"He's got somethin' ta tell ya, right Prowl." Looking at the tactician. The doorwinged mech looked away from them both unsure what to make of the situation he suddenly found himself in. Jazz growled inwardly at Prowl's actions. "Ya mind coming over here a minute, Sky?" the Vauxhall walked over curiously. "Stand right here." He told her, moving her to stand right next to and face the Datsun when she wouldn't move. He walked off a little way to admire the 'scene' he'd created. "Nah, that ain't gonna work." Walking back over.

"Huh? What? Jazz, what's going on?" Skyfall asked very confused as the Porsche turned her to face him while still being very close to the doorwinged mech.

"Have I ever let ya down before?" he suddenly asked.

"Well…no…" she replied.

"Ya trust meh, right?"

"Of course I do." She told him.

"Good." He smiled and pushed her onto the Datsun's lap.

Two sets of optics looked longingly at each other. A white hand went to caress a silver face until she became embarrassed and quickly tried to get up and run out. He grabbed her hand before she had a chance to run, though neither would look at the other. "Skyfall." A quiet and unsure voice said, it got no reply. He looked up at her to see she was looking away from him. He looked over at his friend who gave a nod and slowly stood, with his free hand he gently turned her head to look at him. As he looked into her optics once more he could see that she was scared, he smiled softly and kissed her.

Skyfall froze as soon as Prowl's lips touched hers. She thought she must been dreaming until she heard Jazz's chuckle in the background and heard him say, "Now that's more like it."

Breaking the kiss Prowl moved his hand to caress in her cheek looking at her lovingly.

"I love you." He almost whispered.

Tears started to well up in the Vauxhall's optics. "And I you." She replied.

END


End file.
